YuGiOh! GX: A whole new story
by Big B 007
Summary: A/U: What if Jaden and the others had another companion from day 1? This is rewrite with an OC in the lead. Not everything that happened in the show will happen but most things will. Please Read and Respond.
1. Chapter 1

**A/N:** I do not own Yu-Gi-Oh! or Yu-Gi-Oh! GX and I am not making any money of this. The only thing I do own is the story of this fanfic and the decks the main character (Bart Eiser) uses (If the decks were fictional decks they would contain a lot more stronger cards).

**Chapter 1**

I was almost there. Sure I had to take two busses, 3 trains and walk 5 miles on foot to get there but I was nearly at the Duel Academy Tryouts. I had my Duel Disk, my deck and my confidence. I watched some of the duels until it was my turn. Then at a certain moment "Will Bart Eiser report to Duel Arena 5. I repeat, will Bart Eiser repeat to Duel Arena 5." rang through the speakers.

I entered the Duel Arena and set my backpack aside while I took out my Duel Disk. Sure it was old but it was reliable. Next I took out my Warrior/Beast-Warrior/Beast Deck and slapped it together with my Power-Up Deck.  
Just then a man walked up to the duel arena and said to me: "Hi I'm Jack and I'll be your Duelling Proctor for today."

"Nice to meet you. My name is Bart but you can call me Big B or B for short." I replied shuffling my deck.

"Now that that's out of the way. Let's start this test. I'll go first." Jack said drawing his hand followed by his sixth card. "I summon Birdface (1600/1600) in defence mode." He said summoning his Winged Beast.  
**  
DP.: 4000  
B.: 4000 **

"Nice, my move." I said drawing my card. "Now I sacrifice my Alpha, Beta and Gamma from my hand to summon my Valkyrion the magna warrior (3500/3850) in attack mode. Next I'll play a facedown. Now Valkyrion destroy his Birdface."  
"You activated my Birdface's special ability. I can now move any Harpy Lady to from my deck to my hand." Jack replied. "Now I summon Harpy Lady 2 (1300/1400) to the field in defence mode. Next I play Elegant Egotist which allows me to special summon Harpy Lady Sisters (1950/2100) also in defence mode. Now to end my turn by playing Lightning Vortex. Say goodbye to your Valkyrion. Next I'll play one facedown and call it a turn." 

"You activated my trap: Pyramid of Light. Now by sacrificing 1000 life points I can special summon Sphinx Teleia (2500/3000) and Andro Sphinx (3000/2500)." I said summoning my two powerful monsters. "Next I'll attack you with them. Sphinx Teleia destroy Harpy Lady Sisters and Andro Sphinx destroy Harpy Lady 2." The two winged beasts burst into small fragments. "Now their special ability activates: if Sphinx Teleia destroys a monster half of it's Defence Points get subtracted from your life points. But that's not all because if Andro Sphinx destroys a monster half of it's Attack Points get subtracted from your life points."

**DP.: 2300  
B.: 3000  
**  
"Good job. But it ain't over yet. I activate my facedown: Hysteric Party. This allows me to special summon as many Harpy Lady monsters from my graveyard as possible." Jack said revealing his trap. "Now come back: Harpy Lady 2 and Harpy Lady Sisters in defence mode. And now I call it a turn."  
"My move. I play Remove Trap and use it on my Pyramid of Light. By destroying my trap both my monsters get destroyed at once and if that happens I can pay 500 life points to summon Theinen the Great Sphinx (3500/3000) in attack mode. Now Theinen destroy Harpy Lady Sisters." I said ending my turn.

**DP.: 2300  
B.: 2500**

"Very well, I sacrifice Harpy Lady 2 to summon Roc from the Valley of Haze (2400/1400) in defence mode. Next I remove Harpy Lady 2 from play to special summon Silpheed (1700/700) also in defence mode. Also I play a facedown. And I leave it at that." Jack countered.

"Okay, I'm up. Theinen, destroy his Roc." I ordered my monster. "And that my turn."

" I activate my trap: Call of the Haunted. Come back to me Harpy Lady Sisters. But they won't stay for long because now I sacrifice Harpy Lady Sisters and Silpheed to summon Simorgh, Bird of Divinity (2700/1000) in defence mode. But my bird comes with a cost at the end of every turn we each lose 1000 life points." Jack finished his turn.

**DP.: 1300  
B.: 1500  
**  
"It's time to destroy your bird. Theinen, Attack." I replied doing my only move this turn

"First I play Card Destruction. Next I play one monster facedown." Jack said.

"Fine I destroy your monster and play one card facedown." I said.  
"Ok, again one facedown monster and that's it." Jack answered.

"I attack with Theinen and that's my turn." I replied.  
"You activated my Flying Kamakiri #1's special ability, it allows me to summon Harpy Lady 1 in attack mode but I change her to defence mode and play another facedown monster." Jack said.  
"Okay, I'll destroy your facedown and call it a turn." I countered.  
"Thanks to my Harpy Lady 3's special ability, you can't attack with your Theinen for 2 turns." Jack informed me. "Now I play one facedown monster and call it a turn."  
"Since I can't attack I end my turn." I said gritting my teeth.  
"My move, I sacrifice my facedown to summon Swift Birdman Joe (2300/1400) in defence mode. And since I sacrificed a wind monster your facedown goes back to your hand. Next I play Harpy's Hunting Ground." Jack ended his turn.  
"I play to facedowns and call it a turn." I replied.

"I play one more monster facedown and that's it." Jack responded.  
"Great, I summon Dark Blade (1800/1500) in attack mode. And since two turns have passed I can attack with my Theinen again and that's just what I'll do. Theinen, destroy Joe. And Next my Darkblade will attack your facedown." I said destroying two of his monsters.  
"I play another monster facedown and end my turn." Jack replied stunned.  
"My move. First I summon Skull Red Bird (1550/1200) and thanks to your Harpies' hunting Ground it gains an extra 200 attack and defence points: Skull Red Bird (1750/1400). Next I'll attack your Harpie Lady 1 with my Skull Red Bird and your facedown with my Dark Blade. Which leaves your live points wide open to my Theinen. Now attack." I ordered winning the duel.

**DP.: 0000  
B.: 1500 **

"Well done. Welcome to Duel Academy." Jack said before turning and leaving the Arena. I had another 3 hours before I had my train home and the walk to the station was only about an hour long, so I stuck around and watched some of the other duels. I saw this short kid with small glasses who barely won his duel. I also saw this kid with black hair who destroyed his Vorse Raider to destroy the rest of his opponents life points. I noticed him talking to the small guy and some boy I hadn't seen before a few rows above me after his duel, so I went to say hi. "Awesome duel." I said to the guy. "My name is Bart, but my friends call me Big B or B for short. What are your names?" I asked the guys. "I'm Bastion Misawa. Pleased to meet you." The black-haired guy with the Vorse Raider Replied. "I'm Syrus Truesdale. I saw you're duel you're pretty good yourself. I hardly won." The small boy replied. "I'm Jaden Yuki." The guy I hadn't seen before replied. "I haven't seen you duel yet." I said to Jaden. "Yeah I arrived just in the nick of time. I should be up any minute now." Jaden answered and just as he finished speaking they asked for him to come to one of the Duel Arenas. 

_After the duel_

Everybody was shocked this Jaden guy had beaten Dr. Crowler, one of the top teachers at Duel Academy, with an Elemental Hero Deck. Sure I had a couple of Elemental Heroes too but I hardly ever used them. I looked at my watch and noticed that it was about time to leave. "I'll see you guys at school. Give my regards to Jaden and tell him I'll see him at school too. Later." I said standing up and leaving. "Will do. Later." Bastion replied.


	2. Chapter 2

Hi! okay so i'm back with another amazing chapter of "yu-gi-oh gx! a whole new story". sorry it took so long to update ... have been pretty busy. it might take a while till the next update ... but still ... enjoy!

Disclaimer: i do not own yu-gi-oh gx!

**Chapter 2**

"Aaaah! Duel Academy at last." I said getting out of the helicopter and heading to the blazer line (that is the line where you have to wait to receive your blazer, duel disk and PDA). I got a set of red blazers just like all the other students who were in Slifer Red. I immediately put the one with the long sleeves on over my T-shirt (it was nice weather so I decided not to wear a sweater). I put the duel disk in my backpack and looked at my PDA to find the way to the Slifer Red dorm (I kinda suck at finding my way :p). After about a half hour of searching and walking I found the dorm. It looked like it was about to fall apart. "Whatever. It's not like I'll be spending a lot of time here anyway." I said to myself. Truth be told I never liked being in a bedroom for some reason I preferred being away from my bed when I wasn't sleepy. I found my room quite easily. It wasn't big but it would suffice. There was a triple bunkbed and a desk with a computer. "Wonder if they got internet access here?" I wondered. I decided to pick the bottom bunk so that I wouldn't hurt myself if I fell out of bed. I was busy unpacking when somebody else entered the room. "Hi, my name is John Oliver. I presume we're roommates." The guy said. He was a bit taller than me, definitely skinnier and had short, blond, spiky hair. "Oh hi, I'm Bart Eiser, but most people call me Big B or B for short. Nice to meet you." I replied and extended my hand. "Same here." He replied shaking my hand. "You mind if I take the bottom bunk?" He asked. "Well if you wouldn't mind I'd like to have that bunk." I replied putting the last of my clothes in the closet. "Tell ya what. Let's have a duel: winner gets the bottom bunk." He replied. "Fine by me. But shouldn't we like wait for our other roommate?" I asked. "No, we don't have another roommate. Just you and me." He replied shaking his head. "Ok, your on!" I replied taking my new duel disk.

"Let's duel!" we both exclaimed once we stood on opposite sides of the open space in front of the dorm. I had slapped together my spellcaster/fiend deck with my auxiliary deck. "I'll go first." I said drawing my sixth card. I looked over my hand and found a card that would be enough for a first turn. "I place one card face down and end my turn." I said.

**J.: 4000  
****B.: 4000**

"My move. I summon Moai Interceptor Cannons (1100/2000) in attack mode. Now attack his facedown." John reacted. His Interceptor Cannons shot out a beam at my face down, which flipped up to reveal my Aqua Madoor (1200/2000) still in defence mode. His attack got reflected to him and he took a whooping to his life points. "I now use my Interceptor Cannons' special ability and switch it to face down defence position." He ended his turn.

**J.: 3100  
****B.: 4000**

"My turn. I play Banner Of Courage. Next I'll sacrifice my Aqua Madoor to summon Summoned Skull (2500/1200). Now I'll combine Summoned Skull with Fairy Meteor Crush and Sword Of Dark Destruction. (Summoned Skull: 2900/1000 (3100/1000 during battle phase)). Now attack his face down." I said. A bolt of lightning hit the face down Moai Interceptor Cannons and then hit John.

**J.: 2****000  
****B.: 4000**

"My move. I discard my Interceptor Cannons from the grave to summon Gigantes (1900/1300) in defence mode. And that's my turn." John sighed.  
"Okay my turn. I summon La Jinn The Mystical Genie Of The Lamp (1800/1000) in attack mode. Now Summoned Skull, destroy his Gigantes. And La Jinn attack him directly." I exclaimed. Because of the increase in attack points by Banner Of Courage, La Jinn was able to take out the rest of John's life points.

**J.: 0000  
B.: 4000**

"I win! And that means I get the bottom bunk." I yelled out victoriously. "You're pretty good. You should be in Ra Yellow. How come you're a Slifer?" John stated. "I kinda got bad results on my written exam. That, and I underestimated my duelling proctor and used my warrior deck." I explained. "You have more than one deck?" John asked. "yeah, I made three decks and an auxiliary deck with mainly magic and trap cards. I used my warrior deck on the entrance exam and my spellcaster/fiend deck just now." I replied. "And what's your third deck?" John questioned. "That, my friend, is a secret. You'll know when the time is right." I teased him. "Nice duel!" I heard a familiar voice yell. I looked up to the second floor of the dorm to see Jaden leaning over the reeling. "And that coming from the guy who beat Doctor Crowler for his entrance exam. Why are you in Slifer Red? You should be in Obelisk Blue." I replied laughing. "I don't know. But I don't care either. I mean what's the difference except for comfort?" Jaden replied with a question. "I guess." I said hesitantly not knowing much about the dorm system except for the colors, names and rankings. "So, … wanna check out the rest of the school?" Jaden asked. "Sure, why not. I've already unpacked and I'm not really the kind who likes to sit in his room the whole time." I replied. "You guys go ahead. I still have to unpack." John said going back to our room. "Let's go." Jaden said to Syrus. "See you later, Chumley." Jaden yelled into his room before shutting the door. "Who's Chumley?" I asked. "He's our roommate. Kinda a weird guy actually. He makes me nervous." Syrus replied. "Don't worry about it, Sy." Jaden said as we walked off.


	3. Chapter 3

Wow, it really took almost a year to update this? Sorry about that, I don't know what happened. But well the next chapter is here now. So enjoy it and review please.

_Disclaimer:_ i do not own yu-gi-oh gx!

**Chapter 3**

Days and weeks had passed and Jaden had gotten into trouble more than once. On his first day still he had already accepted a challenge issued by Chazz Princeton, an Obelisk Blue student, at midnight in the school's duel arena. Now that might not seem wrong at all, but the duel arena is not to be used when the school isn't supposed to be accessible. Jaden, Syrus and Alexis were able to escape just in time (I didn't go along, I was kinda tired.).

Now a week or so later Syrus had found a love letter from Alexis, at least that's what the signature said. It turned out to be a trick by someone to lure Jaden (the letter was aimed at Jaden) to the Obelisk Blue Girl Dorm and get him expelled. However Alexis made a deal with Jaden and duelled him for their freedom. I saw the duel from afar (I followed Jaden after I heard him leave), but stayed out of sight.

Otherwise except for the occasional falling asleep in class, Jaden didn't get in a lot of trouble. Now, in just a week the Duel Academy Field Test was coming up, and that meant being able to go up in ranking. At the moment I was still a Slifer Red, or a Slifer Slacker like higher ranking students like to call us, but I wanted to go up in ranking to make my mom proud. I had heard of a new booster pack that recently came out and went to check it out in the Duel Academy Card Shop, where I went every now and then (but it had been about a week now).

"Hey, miss Dorothy, how you doing?" I said as I entered.

"Oh, hi Big B, I'm fine, Thank you. I haven't seen you in a while." The chubby lady behind the counter replied.

"Yeah, I was kinda busy. I heard about that new booster pack. Do you have any left?" I asked.

"Try the shelves over there, if there are any left they should be there." She explained, pointing to the far side of the shop.

"Ok, will do. Thanks." I said, walking across the shop. When I reached the shelves I found one open boosterbox and inside it one last pack. "Wow, lucky me, the last pack." I said, reaching out to grab it. As I took hold of it however, someone else took hold of it as well.

"Hey, I saw that first." The other person yelled. It was another Slifer Red. I had seen the guy before but didn't really know him.

"Yeah, well I grabbed it first." I said, not letting him get the best of me.

"Let go, you little pest." He retorted.

"Tell you what, since our little dispute is about a booster pack of Duel Monster cards, how about we solve this with a duel?" I asked.

"Fine by me. You're going down." The guy exclaimed, letting go of the pack.

"Look, We're going to duel in front of the counter there's a lot of space there and we give the pack to miss Dorothy and the winner gets the pack. Deal?" I explained.

"Deal. The name's Jason, by the way." He answered.

"I'm Bart, but everybody calls me Big B." I replied. I handed the pack to miss Dorothy and explained everything. Then both me and Jason went to stand across each other with space left for our monsters.

"Game on!" We both yelled as we activated our duel disks and drew our 5 cards.

**J: 4000  
B: 4000**

"I'll go first." Jason said, drawing his sixth card. "I summon Molten Zombie (1600/400) in attack mode and end my turn."

"My move." I said, drawing my sixth card. I looked over my hand and took a monster card. "I summon Dark Blade (1800/1500) in attack mode. Next, I'll play a field spell: Sogen. This increases my Dark Blade's attack and defence power by 200 points. Now, Dark Blade (2000/1700) destroy his Zombie." I commanded. Dark Blade sprang forward and slashed his blades across Molten Zombie, making it burst.

**J: 3600  
B: 4000**

"Next, I'll play two cards face down and end my turn." I smirked.

"My move." Jason growled, drawing a card. "I play the Field Spell, Molten Destruction." He grinned. The open field, created by Sogen, started cracking and behind Jason a volcano rose up as the cracks in the ground filled with lava. "Next, I'll summon UFO Turtle (1400/1200) in attack mode. And since it's a Fire attribute monster, Molten Destruction raises it's attack power. Now UFO Turtle (1900/800), attack his Dark Blade (1800/1500)." Jason laughed. The weird looking turtle on his field open it's mouth and spat out a fireball at my monster. My monster burst into pieces on impact.

**J: 3600  
B: 3900**

"My move! I summon Zombyra the Dark (2100/500) in attack mode. Next I'll activate one of my face downs: Banner of Courage." I said, summoning my caped warrior and a red and white banner. "Now Zombyra (2300/500) attack his UFO Turtle (1900/800)." Zombyra leapt up and punched the turtle right in the face, making it explode.

**J: 3200  
B: 3900**

"You've activated UFO Turtle's special ability. When UFO Turtle is destroyed in battle, I can summon another Fire attribute monster with 1500 attack points or less from my deck. And I chose Solar Flare Dragon (1500/1000) and due to Molten Destruction it's attack power goes up. (Solar Flare Dragon: 2000/600)." Jason smirked.

"Well, nothing I can do except ending my turn. (Zombyra the Dark: 1900/500)" I sighed.

"My draw. I sacrifice Solar Flare Dragon(2000/600) for Thestalos the Firestorm Monarch (2400/1000 (2900/600 due to Molten Destruction)). And that's not all: when Thestalos is summoned, I get to randomly send one card to the graveyard and if it's a monster, you lose life points equal to your monster's level times 100. And I pick the far right one." Jason grinned. The card he chose was Kuraz the Light Monarch, a level six monster.

**J: 3200  
B: 3300**

"Now, Thestalos (2900/600), destroy his Zombyra (1900/500)." Thestalos whipped up a fireball and blew up my Zombyra with it. "I end my turn."

**J: 3200  
B: 2300**

"My move. I use Pot of Greed and draw to more cards. Next, I'll use Polymerization and fuse Flame Manipulator and Masaki the Legendary Swordsman to create Flame Swordsman (1800/1600) in attack mode and since it's a Fire attribute monster, it gains attack points from your Field Spell. (Flame Swordsman: 2300/1200). And with that, I end my turn." I said as my hand was empty.

"Pathetic. Thestalos still has more attack points. But first, I'll summon Great Angus (1800/600 (2300/200 due to Molten Destruction)) in attack mode. Now Thestalos will destroy your Swordsman." Jason smirked. Thestalos whipped up another fireball and threw it at my monster.

"Not so fast, I activate Waboku. This negates all battle damage I take this turn and it prevents my monsters of being destroyed." I said, activating my remaining face down.

"Fine, then I end my turn." Jason growled.

"My draw. Well will you look at that. I play the Equip Spell, Salamandra. This increases a Fire attribute monster's attack points by 700. And I equip it to my Swordsman (3000/1200). Now I'll use his newfound power to destroy Thestalos. And since I still have my Banner of Courage, my Swordsman gains another 200 attack points. (Flame Swordsman: 3200/1200)." I went for the biggest threat and destroyed his strongest monster. Flame Swordsman's blade was engulfed in flames from Salamandra and he sliced clean through Thestalos, who exploded into particles. "And that's my turn." I finished.

**J: 2900  
B: 2300**

"I place on card face down and then I remove UFO Turtle from play to summon Inferno (1100/1900 (1600/1500 due to Molten Destruction) in defence mode and next I'll switch Great Angus (2300/200) into defence mode as well." Jason went on the defence. 'When he attacks, I'll activate my Backfire trap card. And then he'll lose life points while mine stay safe because my monsters are in defence mode.' Jason thought. "I end my turn." He finally said.

"Well then, let's end this. First, I equip Flame Swordsman (3000/1200) with Fairy Meteor Crush. This card makes it so that when Flame Swordsman attacks a defence position monster with lower defences the difference is dealt as damage to you. Now Flame Swordsman (3200/1200) attack his Great Angus (2300/200)." I explained. Flame Swordsman got a red glow around him from Fairy Meteor Crush and jumped up and slashed through Great Angus, destroying it.

**J: 0000  
B: 2300**

Jason still had a shocked expression on his face as the last of his life points disappeared and the holograms faded.

"Nice duel." I said, extending my hand.

"That move was unbelievable. What luck you have in your draws." Jason said, shaking my hand.

"Yeah, sometimes I amaze even myself." I said, rubbing the back of my head. Then I turned to miss Dorothy to collect my prize.

"Here you go, that'll be 5 dollars." Dorothy said as she handed me the pack.

"Thanks." I said as I took the pack and handed her the money. There were some great cards in the pack, though there weren't any monster's I would be using during my Field Test.

* * *

"Oh, you're back. You have a package, by the way." John said as I entered our room. He was on the computer and he pointed at my bed when mentioning the package. On my bed there was a small rectangular box about the size of my hand.

"I wonder who's it from." I said as I picked it up and opened the box. Inside there was a letter and a deckbox.

'Yo, Big B,  
How you doing over there in Duel Academy? As you know I didn't make it to the Entrance Exams due to that little accident. I'm taking my exam the day of the Field Test. During the period I couldn't duel I started rebuilding my deck. As a token of friendship I'm sending you my old Zombie deck. Take good care of it and I hope to see you soon.  
Greetings,  
George'

"Who's George?" John asked, reading the letter over my shoulder.

"One of my best friends. He got hit by a car the day before the Entrance Exams and broke his arm. He couldn't strap on a Duel Disk or hold a single card for weeks due to the plaster around his arm. Apparently the school committee it giving him a second chance." I explained, taking the deckbox from the bed. I opened it to find a deck inside.

"And this is his old Zombie deck. It wasn't a bad deck but I could always beat him easily when he used it. I just hope he built a stronger deck for the exam." I said, showing the deck to John. The top card that was visible was Vampire Lord.

"I see. Well, if he gets in he might be our new roommate." John grinned.

* * *

Jaden had been able to find a website that broadcasts live duels. We had gathered in their room to watch the finals of the Battle City Tournament that Kaibacorp hosted every two years. One of the finalists was Rafael. Rumor has it that he duel Yugi Muto, the King of Games, twice and beat him once. He uses a Guardian deck and uses a weird looking Duel Disk. His opponent was a famous duelist called 'The D'.

"Man, check out that custom Duel Disk. I need to get me one of those." I said, eying Rafael's Duel Disk.

"Y'know, these computers contain files on Duel Disks. Maybe you can find enough info to make your own custom Duel Disk." John suggested, having checked through all the computer files out of boredom.

"That's not a bad idea. The Duel Disks here come very cheap because a lot of students often break theirs, so it's the perfect opportunity to do so." I replied. "Tomorrow, I'll go buy another Duel Disk and see what I can find on customizing Duel Disks." I continued determined.

* * *

_End Note:_ Well, after a long absence I'm back with another chapter. I threw in some references to other Yu-Gi-Oh! characters like Rafael and The D. In case anyone is wondering: the Duel Disk Rafael uses is a Chaos Duel Disk. Also a little foreshadowing to upcoming events, like the Field Test where the third deck will be revealed. So keep reading. I'll do my best to update faster this time. And like I said before: don't forget to review.


	4. Chapter 4

Okay, this was quicker than even I expected. But then again, this is a chapter with a lot going in it so it wrote smoothly. enjoy and review.

_Disclaimer:_i do not own yu-gi-oh gx!

**Chapter 4**

In the last week I had gotten my hands on a Duel Disk and 4 new booster packs. I had already started on my custom Duel Disk, but it was a lot of work apparently. But anyway now it was the day of the Field Test.

"Well, this is it." I said to myself as I put on my red sleeveless blazer and turned towards my bed. I lifted up the pillow and took my belt of deckboxes. I had been forced to hide them because John kept snooping around the room to find out what cards were in my third deck. And the way I figured, today was the perfect moment to reveal it to my fellow students. Since arriving at Duel Academy, I hadn't used this deck yet, despite it being my strongest deck.

"Better get going or I'll be late." I sighed as I buckled my belt and left the dorm. As always the weather on the island was very good. In the morning there was a written exam, which went by okay for me, but Jaden and Syrus fell asleep and slept through the whole thing. And to make matters worse, the rare cards that were being delivered this morning were all gone in no time flat.

After lunch the Duel Test started. We were in an arena that was otherwise locked off for some reason. I consisted of 8 small duel fields and we were paired up at random. When they called me out I stood up, took a deep sigh and went to the field I was assigned to.

"Seems like I get a rematch." My opponent said. I looked up and noticed I was facing John.

"Well, lucky you. I'm going to use my third deck for this duel, so you'll find out it's power first hand." I grinned, putting my decks together and shuffling.

"Well, I upgraded my deck as well." John said as we activated our Duel Disks and drew five cards.

**J: 4000  
B: 4000**

"I'll go first! I summon Moai Interceptor Cannons (1100/2000) in defence mode. And that's my turn." He grinned as a weird statue appeared on his field.

"My move. I play my White Dragon Ritual Spell card. And by sending my Winged Dragon, Guardian of the Fortress #2 to the graveyard, I can summon Paladin of White Dragon (1900/1200)." I said as an armoured green monster on top of a white dragon appeared on my field. "Next, I play the Field Spell Mountain and combine it with Banner of Courage." I continued as a mountains rose around us and finally from beneath us. And once we stopped, a red and white banner appeared next to me. (Paladin of White Dragon: 2100/1400).

"Now my Paladin (2300/1400) attacks." I commanded. My monster took flight and as it passed the statue it slashed it's sword across the surface making it collapse. "And that's my turn."

"I summon Goblin Attack Force (2300/0). And I equip my monster with Divine Sword – Phoenix Blade." John summoned a group of green monsters, the first one wielding a gigantic gold and silver sword. "Now, Goblin Attack Force (2600/0), destroy his Paladin (2100/1400)." John ordered with a grin. His goblins charged forward and crushed my monster under their feet. Once they reached John's side again they sat down and fell asleep. "Your move."

**J: 4000  
B: 3500**

"I'll start with Future Fusion. With this little card I get to chose fusion material monsters from my deck and send them to my graveyard. Then, in just two turns, I get the Fusion Monster I chose. So now I send Red Eyes Black Dragon, Hyozanryu, Seiyaryu, Crawling Dragon and Curse of Dragon to the graveyard. Now, I'll play Pot of Greed. Next, I'll summon Phantom Beast Cross-Wing (1300/1300) in attack mode." I said, summoning a golden four winged beast. "Now attack!" I commanded. My Beast-Warrior flew forward and sliced through the goblins with it's wings, making them burst into fragments. "And that's my turn." I finished.

"My move. I summon Giant Rat (1400/1450) in attack mode. Now, Giant Rat, attack his Cross-Wing." John smirked. His rat appeared and immediately jumped forward and bit down on Cross-Wing, making him burst into pieces. "I'll finish with a facedown. Your turn again."

**J: 4000  
B: 3400**

"I summon Phantom Beast Wild-Horn (1700/0) and due to Cross-Wing's special ability, he gains 300 attack points. (Phantom Beast Wild-Horn: 2000/0)" I said, calling out a humanoid moose with a sword in his hand. "Now, Wild-Horn (2200/0), attack Giant Rat." I announced. My Phantom Beast charged across the mountaintop towards the Rat, slicing it in two.

**J: 3200  
B: 3400**

"You activated Giant Rat's special ability. When Giant Rat is destroyed, I instantly get to summon an Earth attribute monster with 1500 attack or less in attack mode. And I pick Criosphinx (1200/2400). And I also reveal my trap card: Call of the Haunted. This let's me bring back one monster from my graveyard and I choose … Moai Interceptor Cannons." John smugly replied.

"Well, I'll play a facedown and end my turn." I said, putting my last card in the Duel Disk.

"My draw. Now I'll sacrifice Criosphinx and Moai Interceptor Cannons to summon Gilford the Legend (2600/2000). And he comes with a special ability. When Gilford is summoned, I get to equip as many spell cards from my grave as possible to him. Okay so I only have Divine Sword – Phoenix Blade in my grave. But that's more than enough to beat your Phantom Beast (2000/0). Gilford (2900/2000), attack now!" John yelled. His monster now wielded a huge blade in each hand and made and X-slash across my monster, making it explode into particles. "I end my turn." He finished with a wide grin on his face.

**J: 3200  
B: 2500**

"Well, then remember my Future Fusion card? It's been two turns since I've played it." I said as I drew my card.

"So what. Nothing you do can save you now." John laughed.

"I wouldn't be so sure. Because the monster I selected, was … Five-Headed Dragon (5000/5000), show yourself." I said, pointing dramatically to the air after putting the card on my Duel Disk. Dark clouds started swirling around above our heads and parted to give way to a dragon with five heads: a flaming one, an aquatic looking one, a metallic one, a black one and a beige one. As the dragon landed, I could hardly be seen anymore behind it.

"You … have … got … to … be … kidding … me." John slowly stated, looking up at my monster.

"Well, here's the punchline: because of my Field Spell, it gets another 200 attack points and thanks to Banner of Courage it gets another 200 when it attacks. Now, Five-Headed Dragon (5400/5200), attack his Gilford (2900/2000)." I grinned. My dragon raised his five heads and gathered energy in all five of them before combining it into one giant blast that engulfed Gilford, leaving only a scorch mark on the floor. John gulped audibaly. "I think I'll play another facedown and end my turn." I finished.

**J: 0700  
B: 2500**

"Fine then. I summon Gearfried the Iron Knight (1800/1600). Then I activate Release Restraint. This allows me to sacrifice my Iron Knight to summon … Gearfried the Swordmaster (2600/2200)." John said, summoning a knight clad in black iron that started glowing as the armour cracked and revealed a bare-chested, long-haired man with a sword in his hand.

"And by activating that spell, you triggered my traps: Chain Healing and Chain Detonation. But since these cards are new, I doubt you know how they work, so let me explain. Chain Healing gives me 500 Life Points while Chain Detonation destroys 500 of your Life Points. And when they are used as second or third in a chain, they get sent back to my deck afterwards and I shuffle." I explained as a chain shot from both cards. One wrapped itself around my Duel Disk and raised my Life Points, while the other wrapped around John's Duel Disk and exploded, taking 500 of his Life Points away. Then I put the cards back in my deck and shuffled. "Well, continue your move." I suggested.

**J: 0200  
B: 3000**

"I'll play one card face down and end my turn." John gritted his teeth.

"My move. First, I'll play one facedown and summon Phantom Beast Thunder-Pegasus (700/2000) in defence mode." I said calmly as a two-headed horse with a tail, mane and wings made of electricity appeared on my field, crouching. "Now, Five-Headed Dragon (5400/5200), attack his Gearfried." I commanded, pointing dramatically.

"Not so fast. I play the trap Waboku to cancel your attack." John smiled lightly.

"Think again. I play the Counter Trap Dust Tornado. This allows me to destroy one of your spell or trap cards." I said, revealing my facedown. John's face turned to one of absolute shock and horror as my Dragon's attack went through and destroyed his Gearfried in a similar fashion like his Gilford.

**J: 0000  
B: 3000**

"And that's the Duel." I said, shutting off my Duel Disk as I took my cards from it and started separating the decks.

"Man, no wonder you kept that deck so secret. With a card that powerful it's no wonder that it's your best deck." John said as he walked over.

"Yeah, Five-Headed dragon is rather powerful, isn't he?" I grinned, putting the last cards in the deckboxes.

"Congratulations, Bart. By your astounding victory, you have proven yourself worthy to move on to the Ra Yellow dorm." The teacher watching over the duels on this field said, walking over as well. "After the other duels you can go and pick up your new blazers." He continued.

"One question. Can I keep my Slifer Red blazers? Y'know, as a reminder of my days in Slifer Red." I asked.

"I don't see what the problem could be in that." The teacher replied. "Now, you'd better get back to the stands so the next duel can begin." He instructed.

"Right, sorry." I said, rubbing the back of my head.

"Hey, what's up with those Phantom Beasts, by the way? I've never seen those cards before." John asked as we went back to the stands.

"I won those in a tournament. From what I've heard they're one of a kind." I explained. Off course, I let out the part about me sometimes hearing them. "Rumor has it that there's a fourth one as well, but Industrial Illusions haven't found the design yet." I continued.

"Oh, that's right, Industrial Illusions bases all it's cards on old Egyptian murals." John muttered as we took a seat.

"Sweet duel!" A voice shouted from behind me. I looked over my shoulder to see Jaden, Syrus, Chumley and Bastion walking over.

"Thanks, Jaden. Repay me by giving me a good show as well during your duel." I smiled at him.

"Let me be the first to welcome you to Ra Yellow." Bastion extended his hand.

"Thanks, Bastion. Maybe you could show me around the dorm later?" I suggested, shaking his hand.

"Not a problem." Bastion grinned.

"Will Jaden Yuki please report to duel field one." Crowler's voice came over the intercom.

"Well that's my cue." Jaden grinned walking towards said field.

"Whoa, look who he's duelling: Chazz Princeton." I exclaimed.

"He'd have to be crazy to duel Chazz." John said.

"I accept!" could be heard across the entire room as Jaden yelled it. John practically fell out of his chair in pure shock.

"I think he might have what it takes to beat Chazz." I grinned.

_After Chazz summoned VWXYZ – Dragon Catapult Cannon._

"Okay, maybe I was mistaken." I grinned nervously.

"You think?" John asked.

"This isn't going to end well." Syrus sighed.

"Yeah, totally not licious." Chumley groaned, leaning back against his chair.

_After Jaden took out VWXYZ – Dragon Catapult Cannon._

"Holy potatoes!" I exclaimed. I saw it … but I couldn't believe it. Jaden had just beaten Chazz's all-powerful monster with Winged Kuriboh. Okay, technically it was Winged Kuriboh LV10 but it comes down to the same monster.

"No kidding." John looked even more surprised as I did.

"Way to play, Jay!" Syrus yelled, pumping his fist into the air.

* * *

_Meanwhile in Domino City._

"Malevolent Mech – Goku En (2400/1400) attack his Harpy Lady Sisters (1950/2100)." A guy commanded his monster. He had shoulder length black hair and was rather tall and skinny. His monster opened it's mouth and fired a blue fireball at the three ladies, making them burst into particles.

**DP: 0000  
G: 1500**

"Well done, George. We'll have you at Duel Academy by the end of next week." Jack, the Duelling Proctor, said.

"Thanks. Oh, one more thing, could you not tell anyone I'm coming? I want to surprise my friend who goes there already." George said with an evil grin on his face.

"No problem." Jack replied before leaving the field.

* * *

As I arrived back at the Slifer Red dorm to pick up my stuff, I was already wearing my new sleeveless Ra Yellow blazer, carrying the long sleeved one under my arm together with my sleeveless Slifer Red blazer.

"Well, I guess I'll have the bottom bunk now." John tried to sound cheerful.

"Don't go sentimental on me now." I grinned back at him. Though neither of us would openly admit it, we would miss each other. Sure, we didn't get along that well at first, but soon we became friends.

"So, seen your new dorm yet?" John got up from the bed.

"No, in fact, I don't know where the Ra Yellow Dorm is. Guess I'll have to use the GPS on my PDA again." I sighed, packing most of my stuff in my backpack and suitcase. "Mind if I come back for my Duel Disk and the rest of my stuff tomorrow?" I asked.

"Sure. You're always welcome here." John grinned.

"You'll get out of here someday as well." I assured him.

"Yeah, I'll just have to try harder to beat you." John laughed.

"You keep telling yourself that. See you tomorrow." I laughed as well.

"Yeah, later." John said as I walked out of the room.

* * *

"Yo, Bastion." I waved to the black haired Ra Yellow student as I approached the dorm.

"What took you so long?" Bastion asked.

"Sorry, got lost on my way here. This GPS is a piece of crap." I said, holding up my PDA.

"Tell me about it. Well, let's begin the tour." Bastion replied. He showed me the dining room first, where I took some sandwiches to quench my hunger since I hadn't eaten yet. Then he showed my the bathrooms and finally me room.

"Apparently, I won't be expecting a roommate." I said as I noticed only one bed in the room.

"A roommate? That's a good one. Here in Ra Yellow everybody has his own room, Big B." Bastion walked of laughing.

"Should've guessed as much." I muttered as I entered the room and closed the door behind me. I put my clothes in my closet and put my suitcase away. By the time I had done all that, it was already rather late so I figured I'd go to bed.

* * *

"Hey, John, how you doing?" I said as John opened the door the day after, which was Saturday.

"I'm doing fine. It's way easier to sleep without your snoring." John smirked.

"I can believe that." I said as he let me in. I started rounding up everything I left yesterday.

"So, I heard Jaden got into Ra Yellow as well." I started conversation.

"Yeah, but he turned it down. He didn't want to switch dorms without Syrus and Chumley with him." John shook his head.

"Wow, now THAT's a friend. I doubt anyone else in this dorm would do the same." I said as I picked up the filled boxes.

"Yeah, I wouldn't even have thought twice about it." John replied.

"Well, I didn't either." I agreed. Just then John stomach growled.

"Well, if you don't mind, I haven't had breakfast yet." John smiled sheepishly, putting his hand over his stomach.

"Sure, I should be getting this stuff back to the dorm as well." I said, lifting the boxes up a little to indicate what I meant. That's where our ways parted and I went to my new dorm again.

* * *

_End Note:_ A rather fast update this time. Probably because I've been looking forward to this chapter. Finally the third deck is revealed: a Dragon deck. I know Five-Headed Dragon seems a bit over the top but I probably won't be using that deck a lot, let alone that card. Also a slight hint towards Duel Spirits in this chapter. AND Big B goes up to Ra Yellow and George gets accepted into the school. I also quoted the phrase "Holy potatoes" as an allusion to American Pie. I guess there's not much more to say at the moment, so plz review.


	5. Chapter 5

"Oh, come on, Sy. Don't bail out on me now." I heard Jaden plead.

"I don't know, Jaden. What if we get caught?" Syrus replied nervously.

"Relax. We won't get caught." Jaden assured him. It was Monday morning, I still hadn't heard anything from George that let me know if he passed his Entrance Exam or not and as I was walking towards the school, I overheard Jaden and Syrus talking near the stones lining the path towards the front gate of the school.

"Well, well, well, it seems the Slifer Slackers are planning something." I said, leaning against the other side of the stone they were sitting against.

"Huh? Oh, it's you Big B." Syrus sighed as he heard me.

"Is that the greeting I get? 'Oh, it's you'? If this is about that lame Slifer Slacker comment I just made, I'm sorry, okay? I was just trying to crack a joke." I responded.

"Chill, me and Sy are just planning a little excursion on the island tonight, but he's getting second thoughts." Jaden explained.

"Oh really? There isn't much to see on this island, isn't there?" I asked curiously.

"You'd be surprised. Oh, better get going, otherwise Crowler will start handing out extra homework again." Jaden answered, noticing that class was about to start.

* * *

That evening I had gone to the Slifer Dorm after dinner to follow Jaden and Syrus when they left on their excursion. They had gotten me curious as to what could be on the island, especially since both of them had slept through all the classes that day. (Normally Syrus stayed awake in the afternoon classes.) When they left their room, I noticed that Chumley was with them too.

"What are you guys up to?" I muttered to myself as they walked into the forest. I followed them for over an hour but they just kept going. I was about to give up when …

"Over there!" Jaden yelled. I looked up to see an old rundown building. From the looks of it, I guessed it was the Old Blue Dorm I had read about. They closed it down after several students went missing. Just as they were about to enter, Jaden and the gang encountered Alexis, who was holding a rose. They started talking and I was able to hear bits and pieces of it. And from what I could tell, Alexis' brother was one of the missing students. Eventually Jaden, Syrus and Chumley entered the building while Alexis walked away.

I snuck in after Jaden and the others and tried to follow them, but because they were a fair distance ahead, I quickly lost them and ended up in what appeared to be a sort of entrance hall. There was a staircase in front of me, to the left and to the right. As well as two doors on the ground floor. I decided to check the door on the right. It revealed a long hallway, which I entered.

"Damn, Dead end." I cursed as I came at the end of the hallway. I turned around and headed back to try the other door. However, when I got back to the hall, somebody was waiting for me. On the other end of the hall was a guy, dressed in a black leather long coat and wearing a metal mask with blue glass covering his eyes and red gem on his forehead as well as a chequered scarf covering his mouth with shoulder length black hair framing the rest of his face.

"You have been targeted for termination." The person said in a deep, dark voice as he produced a black Duel Disk and attached it to his arm. As the guy moved his coat aside to take his deck, I caught a glimpse of his belt buckle: a demonic skull with a 'G' on the forehead. And the same thing was on his deckbox.

"George, is that you?" I asked, recognizing the logo as my friends own design. When I mentioned the name, the guys eyebrows seemed to shoot up in shock before quickly going back down.

"There is no George. There is only Caius!" The guy replied in the same dark voice as he inserted the deck and activated his Duel Disk.

"Fine, then I'll just have to wake you up." I growled, taking my auxiliary deck and the Zombie deck that George had sent me and shuffling them together before inserting it and activating my Duel Disk.

"Duel!" We both yelled as we drew our cards.

**C: 4000  
B: 4000**

"I'll go first. I summon Pyramid Turtle (1200/1400) in defence mode." Caius said, calling forth a giant turtle with a pyramid on it's back. "I end my turn."

"My turn. Draw. I'll start off with Master Kyonshee (1750/1000) in attack mode." I summoned a green humanoid in an old kung-fu robe and a charm over his face holding a sword. "Next, I'll place two cards face down and attack with Master Kyonshee." I grinned as my monster ran forward and sliced through the turtle.

"You activated my monster's special ability. When Pyramid Turtle is destroyed I can summon a monster with 2000 or less defence from my deck … like my Malevolent Mech – Goku En (2400/1400)." Caius smirked as his turtle cleared way for a huge four legged beast with blue smoke pouring out of every hole.

"I activate the trap Torrential Tribute. When a monster is summoned, I can activate this trap and send all monsters on the field to the grave." I explained as both our monsters were destroyed by a blast in the middle of the field. "Next I play the spell card Call of the Mummy. When I have no monsters on the field I can special summon a Zombie monster from my hand, like Regenerating Mummy (1800/1500)." I said, calling out a decaying corpse. "And that's it for my turn."

"I'll summon Renge, Gatekeeper of Dark World (100/2100) in defence mode. And that's my turn." Caius growled as he summoned a huge hulking monster clad in metallic armor.

"My move. I'll sacrifice Regenerating Mummy to call forth Ryu Kokki (2400/2000)." I smirked as my mummy turned to dust before a hulking monster existing out of bones and skulls appeared. "Now, Ryu Kokki, destroy Renge." I announced as my monster charged forward and punched through Renge. "I'll play the Card of Safe Return and end my turn." I said as I played a spell card.

"I play the spell Dark World Lightning. This let's me destroy one of your face downs and since you only have one, it's no hard choice." Caius grinned as he activated his Spell card and a lightning bolt arched down and smashed into my face down, revealing it to be Trap Hole before blasting it to smithereens. "Now, I have to discard a card from my hand afterwards. And I send this one to the grave." Caius held up a card but from this distance I could only tell it was an effect monster.  
"Now I activate his special ability. When Goldd, Wu-Lord of Dark World (2300/1400) is sent from my hand to the graveyard, I get to special summon him to my side of the field." Caius explained as a huge black and gold demonic creature with a huge axe appeared out of the shadows.

"But he still doesn't have enough power to destroy my monster." I smirked.

"That's where this card comes in: Dark Energy. This raises the attack and defence points of one Fiend monster by 300." Caius replied, inserting the card as a strange symbol appeared on his monster's chest. "Now, Goldd, Wu-Lord of Dark World (2600/1700) destroy his monster." Caius cackled as his monster took two steps forward and slashed clean through my monster. "I play one card face down and end my turn."

**C: 4000  
B: 3800**

"My turn. Draw. First I use the effect of Call of the Mummy to call forth Vampire Lord (2000/1500). And I think I'll follow up with Book of Life. This let's me call back a monster from the grave and remove one of your monsters. So I call back Ryu Kokki (2400/2000) and remove your Malevolent Mech – Goku En." I started of as I called forth a pale man in a cape and with white hair as well as calling back my bony monster. "And due to the effect of Card of Safe Return, I get to draw another card. And now I remove Vampire Lord from play to special summon Vampire Genesis (3000/2100)." I said as my Vampire Lord suddenly ripped out of it's clothes to change into a purple hulking monster. "And, I still have my normal summon." I grinned, taking another card from my hand. "And I'll use that to summon Vampire Lady (1550/1550)." I laughed as I had three monsters on the field now.

"Oh … crap." I heard Caius mutter, but his voice sounded different, rather normal even.

"Vampire Genesis, destroy Goldd." I ordered my monster as it jumped forward and punched the Fiend hard.

**C: 3600  
B: 3800**

"Now, Ryu Kokki, Vampire Lady, attack him directly." I ordered.

"I activate my face down, Waboku." Caius snapped out of his daze once Goldd was destroyed and activated his trap, as he spoke in his creepy voice again.

"So, you live to duel another round." I growled as I ended my turn.

"And what a round it'll be." Caius laughed as he drew his card. "I play the Field Spell Zombie World. This card changes all the monsters on the field and in the graveyard into Zombie monsters and neither of us can tribute summon any monsters except for Zombie monsters." Caius explained. "And I combine it with Field Barrier, a spell card that protects my Field Spell." Caius went on as the hall we were standing in changed to a graveyard where the ground was covered by skulls and other bones with a dead tree here and there. "Next, I play Dark World Dealings. We both draw one card and then we both discard one card." Caius said as he drew a card and sent a monster to the grave. "Now, I'll activate Reign-Beaux, Overlord of Dark World's special ability. If he is sent from my hand to the grave I can special summon him to the field. And if I special summon him like that I can destroy either all your monsters or all your spell and trap cards. And I chose your monsters." Caius explained his next move as a gigantic black monster holding a golden twin tipped spear appeared on the field, shooting a blast from his chest and destroying my three monsters. "Now, Reign-Beaux (2500/1800), attack him directly." Caius started laughing maniacally as his monster swung his spear at me. I acted quickly and held up my Duel Disk so that I wouldn't have to feel the spear. As the attack ended, Caius was doubled over coughing. "Damn it. Shouldn't have done that." He groaned in a normal voice again, probably not knowing I could hear him. "I end my turn." He said as he straightened himself.

**C: 3600  
B: 1300**

"Let's see what I'll do as a comeback." I said as I drew my card.

"There's not much you can do. Don't forget you can only tribute summon Zombie monsters." Caius cackled.

"I know. But I can still do this. First, I play Black Luster Ritual. Now by sending monsters from my hand to the grave who's total levels equal eight or more, I can ritual summon one of my strongest monsters." I explained as two flaming jars appeared on my field with a weaponcrest between them. In the fires the silhouettes of two monsters appeared. The larger one split up into six glowing orbs while the smaller one burst into three glowing orbs, all of which came together in the crest and made it shoot out a glowing figurine. A knight dressed in blue armour with gold trimmings, wielding a curved sword and a triangular shield. "Behold, the Black Luster Soldier (3000/2500)." I grinned.

"Oh come on." Caius whined in a normal voice.

"You know, you do break your role quite often." I smirked. "Now, Black Luster Soldier, destroy his Reign-Beaux." I ordered my Warrior to destroy his Fiend. Black Luster Soldier leapt forward and sliced clean through Reign-Beaux. "And now I'll end my turn." I gestured towards Caius.

**C: 3100  
B: 1300**

"I play Hand Destruction. First we both send two cards from our hands to the grave and then we both draw two new ones." Caius said as we each put two cards in our graves and drew two new ones.

"Now, the effect of one of my monsters activates. When it is sent from my hand to the grave by my opponent's card effect, I get to special summon it to my field. So rise, Despair from the Dark (2800/3000)." I chuckled as the ground burst open and a red being with purple arms appeared from it. "And thanks to my Card of Safe Return, I get to draw another card." I grinned.

"Well, my turn isn't over yet, so don't get attached to your monster. Now I play Book of Life again. This time I bring back Caius the Shadow Monarch (2400/1000). And I'll remove your Vampire Genesis from play." He laughed again as a black armoured giant appeared while my Duel Disk spat out my Vampire Genesis card.

"Caius? As in you?" I asked, not really concerned for my Vampire Genesis.

"I … euh … yes, I'm the DuelSpirit Caius and I've taken over your friends body." Came my opponents reply.

"Whatever. My move." I said as I drew my card. "I play … Monster Reborn. With this I call back a monster from my grave: Kuraz, the Light Monarch (2400/1000)!" I exclaimed as a huge golden figure appeared on my field.

"You … have … got … to … be … kidding … me." Caius groaned in a mixture between his normal voice and dark voice.

"Oh, it ain't over. When Kuraz is summoned, he can not attack, but he can destroy two cards." I explained. " And I pick: Field Barrier and Zombie World." I grinned as the creepy world made way for the hall where we had been standing all along. "And now for the big finale: Despair from the Dark (2800/3000), destroy Caius (2400/1000)." I ordered my crimson monster. It shot forward while still anchored to the ground and slashed Caius to pieces.

**C: 2700  
B: 1300**

"And it ain't over. Black Luster Soldier (3000/2500), finish him off." I smirked as my knight leapt forward and slashed at my opponent. The cry he let out was definitely his real voice.

**C: 0000  
B: 1300**

As I went closer to the form lying on it's back, the holograms disappeared and I heard him groaning. The scarf had slid down and the mask had fallen off, revealing the face of George.

"Man, how could you beat me with my old deck?" He asked as I stood smirking over him.

"Because I made a few minor adjustments to it and I combined it with my auxiliary deck. So how did you come up with the bright idea of dressing up and calling yourself Caius?" I asked. "And why are you running around using that Duel Disk you spray painted?

"Well, I saw you sneaking behind those Slifers and decided to follow you. When I arrived at this place, I found this mask somewhere in a closet and figured I'd use it to scare you. And that black Duel Disk fit the shadow duelist persona better." George explained everything. As he was explaining I realized that yellow indeed wasn't the most superb colour to sneak around at night.

"You're an idiot." I grinned, helping him up. "How about we go to your dorm?"

"That sounds good. I still have to meet my roommate. Do you know a guy named John Oliver from Slifer Red?" He asked as he dusted of his coat.

* * *

_End Note:_ Well, the reason the update took so long is explained in the normal Author's Note. I also fully introduce George here, but there's not much else to say, so plz review.

I know, that was a long wait. I just got really pissed at my computer while writing this chapter. My computer did one of those automatic updates that requires you to reset your computer and, being distracted, I clicked restart without saving my progress (which was half the chapter you see before you). Though it isn't all bad because, personally, I think the rewritten chapter part is better that it originally was. Anyway, enjoy and review.

_Disclaimer:_i do not own yu-gi-oh gx!

**Chapter 5**


End file.
